


Steel Cage Match

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [31]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, MITB era, Sir Kink, Smut, Sub!Seth, ambrollins - Freeform, angst at the end, dom!Dean, not based on one sole match, slight denial of orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: After a Steel Cage Match between Seth and Dean, the two argue a bit and Dean reminds Seth whose really in charge.





	Steel Cage Match

Dean glared at Seth from across the ring, the chainlink fence rattling as his back hit the steel. Seth panted from where he had backed up to gain some distance from the other man, his eyes glued to Dean. Dean took a few breaths and then struggled to get up from where he had fallen in his state. This match had gone on for far too long and Dean had just about had enough of Seth and this steel cage. He was tired and sore and angry at both himself and Seth for neither man being able to finish this stupid match set up by Seth’s mommy and daddy, the Authority. 

Dean made a final push, throwing his all at Seth both literally and figuratively. Seth fell to the mat and slowly crawled his way towards the ropes to help pull himself up as Dean did the same, “Just give up!” he yelled as Dean struggled to his feet.

“You first,” Dean yelled back as he lunged for Seth. As they tussled in the middle of the ring, the door was opened and Dean pushed back at Seth to gain some distance between them in hopes to make it to the door. As he dragged himself towards the opening, suddenly he saw a presence in front of him. He sighed, he had a feeling it wasn’t a friendly face. He was right, of course, as he looked up at the face of Triple H. Once again, someone was here to assist Seth. 

A flash of anger flashed through Dean at the thought. Not only did it make him angry that Seth never lost matches because he never finished them, but also the fact that Dean knew Seth was better than this, better than needing someone to finish his fights for him. Seth called himself to the future, but in recent months the future sure did get a lot of assistance from the past and present.

The distraction worked in Seth’s favor, of course, and Dean was dragged back into the middle of the ring. Seth rolled out of the way and accepted the hand of Triple H that had been offered to him. He used it to stand and then maintain balance to, what Dean assumed, walk out of the open cage. As Dean went to get on his hands and knees to get up, the foot was on the back of his neck before he even knew what was happening. His face met the mat aggressively and it was lights out for Dean; a curb stomp from his former best friend knocking him into next year. 

Dean stayed in the ring, repeatedly shooing off the ref who was trying to talk to him. He wasn’t hurt, not too bad, but he just couldn’t find the strength in that moment to drag himself upright. He rolled over and stared at the stadium ceiling as he listened to the crowd noise dwindle, his match with Seth being the final of the night so people were leaving. He knew he’d have to get up soon, the crew needed to strike the ring and stuff, but he’d get around to that eventually. 

He dropped his head to the side and spotted a familiar gold shine on the commentator table and wondered who would come out to get Seth’s MITB briefcase. He contemplated for a moment getting up and snagging the case, making Seth come at him for it again because last time was just too much fun. He shook it off, however, the thought of moving was still just  _ exhausting _ . 

“You still here? Didn’t think I beat you that bad,” Dean head Seth’s snide remark and was suddenly ready to get up. He got to his feet quicker than he thought he could, “Ah, he lives.”

“No thanks to you,” Dean snarked. Seth stood on the steps right outside the cage that still hadn’t been raised. Dean raised a hand to his head, the headache hitting him like a ton of bricks, a small noise of pain leaving his lips; Seth had really stomped him hard.

Seth moved towards him, his arms out as if to say  _ ‘I won’t hurt you’ _ and his eyes actually seemed worried, “You alright there? Can’t continue this feud and fight you if you’re too fucked up to fight.”

“That all I mean to you anymore, an interesting storyline and the occasional fair fight? I say occasionally because I can’t remember the last time you won a fight without any outside help whatsoever,” Dean snarked. He scoffed, “Wait, yeah I can.” Seth had gotten what Dean was referring to, but he said nothing and just stood a little bit taller.

“Helps to have friends in high places,” Seth defended himself.

Dean gave a small chuckle, “Oh, I’m sure. Never having to fight fair in order to win matches, getting anything you want with minimal effort,” Dean nodded as he listed the things, “Sure sounds nice. I remember when you used to actually  _ work _ for the things you wanted, never taking shortcuts and laughing in the face of The Authority.”

Seth sighed, “Here we go again. Ya know, Ambrose, when are you just gonna admit that I have the better hand here? It wasn’t personal, Dean, it was just good business. If I want to see my career actually progress, if I truly want to be the best, I have to do what’s best for me. If it just so happens to be best for The Authority's business, then so be it.”

“I’m surprised you can still stand up straight,” Dean replied, “Seeing how you gave it up to mommy and daddy. Do you like being a lapdog, Seth? Do they scratch you on the head just the right way and give you treats when you’re a good boy?” Dean asked as he neared closer to Seth. Seth’s tongue shot out and wet his lips like he did when something was getting to him. Dean smirked, knowing that he still had a way to push Seth’s buttons.

“You think you’re real funny, don’t you? Insult me all you want, Dean. It won’t change the fact that I’m just better than you. I’m the dominant face of the WWE and there’s nothing you can say or do to change that,” Seth spat.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Seth, “The dominant one, huh? Funny, I recall you always being the submissive one.” Seth’s face twisted into a look of shock and a blush took over his look, “Oh yeah, very submissive.” Dean grinned at Seth’s reaction as he edged closer to Seth, almost desperate to show Seth just where his place still was.

“W-what are you doing?” Seth asked nervously but remained where he stood. His breathing had picked up, Dean noted, as he kept his eyes trained on the man before him.

“Reminding you just what being dominant means,” Dean said, almost in a whisper. He pushed Seth back softly and the steel cage rattled as his body met the chainlink. Dean’s body covered Seth’s quickly trapping the man between himself and the cage. Seth’s breath hitched in his throat as Dean’s face hovered mere inches from his own. Dean gazed into Seth’s eyes like a silent question of permission, his body letting up slightly in order to let Seth escape if he wasn’t okay with this. He remained put, however, and even sort of relaxed into the space. Dean just smirked, Seth was so willing, even now.

Dean closed the gap between his lips and Seth’s in a crushing kiss. He grinned into the contact as Seth released a little moan of approval and need, his hands coming up to grasp at Dean and pull him closer. It was Dean’s turn to make a noise, a growl rumbling deep in his chest as his pelvis met Dean’s roughly. He reached between their two bodies and quickly freed his hard member from his jeans. 

“We could get caught,” Seth whispered in protest.

“Let them catch us, I dare them to,” Dean growled as he fisted his cock. Seth whined and nodded, a small smile on his lips, “Turn around, now,” Dean commanded. Seth immediately did as he was told and then started working on pulling his jeans and boxer briefs down. Dean pumped his dick a few times as Seth worked and then lined himself up with Seth’s very willing, very ready hole. Going in without lubricant wasn’t exactly ideal, but they had done it more than a few times and by now, the sting of it was rather hot for Seth, they found. Even so, Dean tried his best to slick up his cock, using his spit and smearing the beginnings of his precum in place of their usual stuff.

“Deeean,” Seth whined at the lack of action from his partner.

Dean pressed his chest to Seth’s back, “Did I say you could speak?” he growled into Seth’s ear. Seth instead let out of low moan instead of replying. Dean was ready and he slowly pushed into Seth. He heard Seth suck in a breath and slowed his actions down even more, then continued his work. Dean moved back and forth every so often, not fully entering before pulling out in an effort to make this easier on Seth like they had done so many times before. Finally, Dean was sliding in and out much easier and he finally bottomed out.

Seth reached one hand up and grasped onto the steel cage for dear life as his other hand fisted his cock and jerked it in time with Dean’s thrusts.

“Ah, ah, ah, you know the rules,” Dean said softly as he swatted away Seth’s hand. The man whined in protested but caved, letting Dean take control of his member. Dean’s hand was much slower than Seth’s, dragging out the feeling and teasing Seth. With Dean’s free hand, he reached up and grabbed a fistful of Seth’s hair, yanking it back and burying his face in Seth’s exposed neck. He placed an open mouth kiss to the skin and then bit down, feeling positive he would leave a mark.

Seth moaned at the new sensation and brought his one hand away from the cage and grasped at Dean’s shaggy locks, “Fuck,” he breathed. Dean had been hitting  _ just _ the right spot for the past minute or so and the orgasmic feeling of Dean’s dick rubbing against Seth’s prostate was building, and quickly. Seth typically finished first when they were together, but combine that with the fact that Seth hadn’t really been with someone like this in some time, he was on the final stretch towards his orgasm.

“You gonna cum for me, you little slut? You like it when I fuck you in the ass, don’t you?” Dean growled against Seth’s neck, “Bet no one has even come close to giving you the pleasure I give you, have they?” Seth whimpered under Dean and Dean tightened his grip on Seth’s hair, “I asked you a fucking question,” he growled into Seth’s ear.

“No, not even close,” Seth said.

“Not even close, what?” Dean whispered huskily.

Seth groaned, “Not even close, sir.”

Dean smiled, his mouth open in delight, “That’s my good little slut. Now, what was it you said about being the dominant one? Remind me again, whose dominating who?”

“You are, sir. You’re the dominant one,” Seth cried out as Dean slightly quickened his pace on Seth’s dick, “God, I’m so close. Please let me cum, sir, please.”

Dean chuckled low, “You’ve been such a little brat lately, do you think you deserve to cum?” he asked.

Seth huffed in frustration, “Please,” he begged.

“You didn’t answer me. Do you think you deserve to cum?” Dean asked again, hips still snapping forward as he spoke.

“No, I don’t but pleeeease let me,” Seth whined, “Dean, oh god please?”

Dean smiled, “You know I love it when you beg. You’ve been taking my dick like a good little slut, so yes. Cum for me, my little slut,” Dean whispered into Seth’s ear. He needed no further instruction, the hot, sticky cum shooting out from his cock and coating his clothed stomach and Dean’s hand. Dean pulled out of Seth quickly, not wanting to overstim the boy, and then turned him around, “Finish me off like the good slut you are,” Dean commanded. 

Seth dropped to his knees and welcomed Dean’s dick into his mouth. Dean’ss hand once again found Seth’s hair as he pulled it back into a makeshift ponytail to keep it out of Seth’s face as he worked, “That’s right, swallow my dick, just like that,” Dean praised, “Such a good thing your mouth does, sucking me off like that. Fuck, so good.” Dean was close, so close, and Seth could tell. He reached up and softly played with Dean’s balls as his mouth worked its magic. “Seth, I- shit, I’m right there,” he moaned as Seth dug down deep and managed to get the entirety of Dean’s dick down his throat. That was the final straw, Dean came with a low groan and shot his cum down Seth’s throat.

Dean panted as Seth stood and pulled his bottoms back up and buttoned them, “Holy shit,” Seth breathed. Dean zipped up his jeans and gave a small laugh, “We should do that more often.”

Dean felt his mood drop at Seth’s words. They could do that every day, hell, twice a day, like they used to before it all happened. Dean sighed, he was so tired of having the same things to say to Seth, but they kept coming back to each other and therefore kept having to fight. “We could, but-” he sighed, “But never mind.”

Seth’s face fell, “No, what. Tell me,” he encouraged.

“We could if you’d just give up this shit with the authority. Give it up and come back to us, to me,” Dean spoke before he realized what he was doing. God, that made him sound so weak, so needy;  _ to me _ .

Seth looked like he was about the cry, “I can’t. How could I? I’ve got-”

“Your career to focus on, I know. I’ve heard it a hundred times. Did you ever think that maybe Rome and I-” Dean sighed, “-That  _ I _ could be your future?” He met Seth’s eyes, waiting for a reply, “Guess not.” He sighed again and made to walk off, his orgasmic high still there but was not a painful reminder of what they used to have.

“Every day,” Seth said softly, stopping Dean in his tracks, “I think about that every day. I think about  _ you _ every day.” Dean said nothing, didn’t even turn around to look at Seth because he knew if he did it’d be all over. So he steeled himself and adjusted his pants one last time before exiting the ring, leaving Seth alone with his thoughts. Dean knew they’d meet again in that ring, but he doubted they’d ever meet again like he wanted to. Seth had done what was best for him career-wise, so Dean had to do what was best for himself. Meaning, Dean had to swear to himself that this would never happen again, it just couldn’t. Dean still pined at Seth, still wanted him by his side, but Seth wasn’t that guy anymore and Dean wasn’t sure he ever could be again. 


End file.
